Much Ado About Nothing
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: If it proves so, then loving goes by haps. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps.A strange person appears on the Enterprise but comes with an even stranger mission. To...spread the love?.And why can't Jim shake the feeling Spock Prime is to blame?
1. Chapter 1

A small warning before we begin... this is slash. Spork some other pairings.

Summary: "If it proves so, then loving goes by haps. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." A strange person appears on the Enterprise but comes with an even stranger mission. To spead the love or so he says. And why does Jim have this odd feeling Spock Prime is to blame.

* * *

"Captain, we have apprehended an unknown person the ship and we're putting her in the brig but you might want to see this."

"Might want to see what, cupcake? Is something wrong?"

"My name is not cupcake it's..."

"Cupcake, I thought this was emergency let's not waste time arguing."

"Yes, captain we're in the brig."

"Kirk out."

Kirk smiled, it had been a while since anything interesting had happened aboard the Enterprise and he was looking forward to meeting their unusual guest.

"Spock you have the conn." He commanded before walking out of the room.

"Captain, if I may speak freely."

"Shoot, Spock."

A delicate eyebrow raised at the captain's words, "Is it safe for you to go alone? I find it illogical that a captain should visit a fugitive because they are simply interested."

Jim gave Spock a look, "Cupcake didn't sound worried."

"Regardless of his tone of voice," continued Spock ignoring the nickname, "you might be heading straight for a trap."

"Okay, okay you can come just stop nagging."

"Nagging, sir?" Another eyebrow rose.

"Yes nagging Mr. Spock. Sulu you have the conn." he said with a wink

When Jim and Spock reached the brig they realized they were not walking into a trap... probably. They were walking into one of the security officers seemingly getting advice from a little girl who seemed to have just hit her teens.

"... Look, I know you've probably heard this a million times before but the most important thing is to be honest to yourself and to her."

The officer smiled, "Thanks Charlie, you've been a great help!"

"Cupcake, this is who you wanted me to see?"

"Yes, captain."

Spock just stood in awe as the girl beckoned forward another guard, who was a least 2 feet taller and wider that her, and sat him down outside her cell and listened to his problems offering advice and support. She seemed to understand everybody's issues and deal with them in a friendly and helpful manner.

It was... fascinating.

Spock turned to Jim, "This girl intrigues me, how is it she can empathise with even the most ridiculous of problems."

"Spock will you stop admiring her and help me question her?"

"Yes Captain."

"Open the cell, cupcake."

The head of security scowled "I've told it's not cupcake it's..."

"This conversation is wasting valuable time." Jim scolded.

Jim watched as the man opened the cell muttering about green-blooded hobgoblins, he'd obviously been talking with Bones. He looked down at the small girl now giving her his undivided attention which to be honest was not that much.

"Look... Charlie was it?"

"Yep!" she answered brightly.

"Well I don't think that a little girl like you should be on a spaceship."

"I'm a boy."

This threw him; how was someone as cute as this child, whose skirt had now been properly assessed as shorts, possibly be a boy.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I get it a lot."

Spock cut in, "I am curious as to how you got onto the Enterprise mid warp."

"That is a question for another day, Spock."

"True, we really have to get on."

Jim sighed, "You two have you finished, can we move on?"

"Of course, captain."

"State your name, age, planet of origin and purpose."

"Charlie, physical age: 14, actual age: 998, Metallurgis 5, purpose...um, I would say to spread the love."

Cupcake stormed into the room, "Look kid, we don't have time for your bad jokes, spreading the love my ass."

"Is your name just Charlie or do you have a last name?" asked Jim remembering his first encounter with Uhura.

Spock resisted the urge to facepalm, "Captain...,_ Cupcake_, you seem to be missing the point. Do either of you recognize the planet?"

Charlie sighed, "You wouldn't I'm the last of my species, my planet is now derelict. We were hit by an unknown virus that stopped us than growing any older than a teenage human. Then we started to die of old age, our immortal race that had been around for eons, perishing in the blink of an eye. Our best doctors discovered our anatomies were now just like a human's apart from our fatal teenage flaw. This allowed us to experience emotions as we never had before but ultimately led to our demise. Our eternal life stripped from us we could no longer last."

Jim looked sympathetically as the teenager's eyes welled up with tears, "Why are you here?"

Charlie burst into tears, "I don't know, I don't want to be! I'd give anything for my people back and it hurts so much that I can't do anything no matter how hard I beg and pray, there is nothing I can do."

Jim pulled the boy into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

Smiling Charlie wiped his tears away, "I know because this is my mission."

"Mission?"

"Not one of my people died alone, they all died with somebody they cared about,well... everyone but me. It's not that I didn't have anyone but we all knew somebody was going to die or live alone, I volunteered. I would like to say I did it because I couldn't bear to see anybody else be alone on their death bed but I didn't. I did because I was scared of dying and there was a small chance that I would live."

Charlie shook the bad thoughts from his head, "I really just want to do is help people find their true love, because I know from experience that being alone hurts a hell of a lot more than heartbreak ever could. One of my mottos is 'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' And I stand by that."

Spock stepped, "If I may intervene, could I ask why the Enterprise?"

"I met a man when I visited Earth who claimed to have known me and had found his destined one, his T'hy'la I think he said then he sent me to this ship, saying I would know what to do when I got here."

Jim couldn't help but ask, "Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"How can we be sure?"

Charlie pointed at Jim, "You never believed in true love, still don't to a certain extent. You've never truly fallen in love so you're sceptical, but I know you're wondering what's it's like and wondering whether what you are feeling for a certain crew member is love or just lust." Smiling he continued, "It's love of the strongest kind, Jim remember that always."

"Spock, your with someone but you don't love them and they don't look you, that ring you wear on your little finger shows it."

Everybody looked at Spock's finger to see this ring.

"You don't wear it on your hand if you don't have to because the indentation is not deep, you say it is because you are uncomfortable with things touching you, your hands in particular. That is true but it's because you don't want to wear the ring just in case the one you really loves sees it, and you'll never confess to this person because they're a skirt chasing, unobservant retard..."

"Stop!" shouted Spock all sorts of emotions pouring through, he paused regaining himself, "I'm sorry for my behaviour. May I be dismissed, Cap...Jim?"

"Request granted I'll see you later for our chess match."

"I don't think I can make it today, my apologies."

On that note Spock turned and left the brig, Jim turned angrily to Charlie. "How dare you!"

Charlie smiled, a small sad smile and said, "Cupcake could you leave for a while".

He turned to leave only to realize he was following the orders of a 14 year old looking boy- girl. "Captain, May I be dismissed?"

Jim looked up," Sure you can Cupcake!"

Scowling he left leaving only Charlie and Jim alone in the room together.

"Captain, do you remember how you got an emotional response from Spock?"

"Yeah I talked about his mother."

"True, I also talked about somebody that also means a lot to Spock."

"You insulted them?"

"Jim grow a brain, you were there did it sound like I insulted them?" Charlie sighed, "For a genius you really can be a dumbass sometimes! Look I can't tell you straight out because you'll probably do something stupid but Spock cares about this person a lot more than is logical and to be honest it scares him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have friends in high places?"

Jim sighed, "Charlie... is that your real name?"

The boy looked at him panicked, "How...?"

Smiling softly Jim sat next Charlie, "It's okay you can tell me anything."

Charlie looked up at Jim, "He said I would love you."

"Who said?"

The 14 year old looked dazed, "He looked just like Spock, but older, he'd said he'd remembered me... that he met me when I was older and that I helped him."

"Helped him?"

"Yeah and now I understand why."

"Good! I guess..."

Charlie smiled standing up, "If it proves so, then loving goes by haps. Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

* * *

Please review and apologies in advance about the next chapters lateness.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back after a long time of ridiculous business as in busy-ness not business, seriously I had GCSE's, a play my laptop got confiscated and other thimgs but I have got a new chapter so if you like it review please because they're the only things that keep me writing. And if any of the people who read my other stories are scoffing because I don't write (as often as I should) you are amazing and I love you. So no I don't care that you scoff at me because you read my stupid ANs and you read my other storiesso yay.

Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned Star Trek the rating would be 18.

* * *

Charlie practically skipped onto the bridge with Jim trailing behind him reluctantly, "And why did I let you out of the brig again?"

A smile reached the small boy's lips as he laughed at Jim's question ,as if he had just asked something completely ridiculous like, "Can fat people go skinny-dipping? ". Jim realized that he was being ignored but let it slide. What was it about this boy that made him feel like he had no authority what-so-ever?

Spock looked up from his seat raising an eyebrow at the antics of a grown man and a 14 year old boy, Jim caught him looking and flashed him a quick smile before returning to his previous conversation.

Charlie also saw Spock looking so he sent a quick wink towards a blushing Spock, who was not blushing at the wink but was in fact turning a pale green at the captain's playfulness.

"Chekov, Sulu!" the captain looked up from his chair, "What are you two still doing here? Your shift was over 10 minutes."

"We were just leaving Captain," Sulu said.

"If you are going, "he pointed at Charlie, "Take that with you."

Charlie pouted before sticking his tongue out then leaving the bridge in feigned anger.

Jim laughed for someone who is apparently 998 Charlie acted like he was much younger than his physical age of 14.

"Captain," came a familiar voice from behind, "Why is the prisoner out of his cell?"

"Because Spock he doesn't seem hostile and I believe him when he says that he only here to… 'spread the love', was it?"

Spock stared at the captain assessing the situation, "Very well, I hope for all of our sakes that you are right."

Jim sighed knowing that Spock wasn't convinced in the slightest, "Anyway I know that he was sent by someone I trust whole heartedly."

Spock froze, "Trust whole heartedly, captain?" The words more than me left unsaid.

"Yes, with my life." Jim replied smiling however the smile was not directed at Spock it seemed to be more inwards, like reminiscing.

Spock exhaled slowly calming himself, "And who would this be?"

Jim laughed nervously still slightly worried about universe ending paradoxes even if his research had informed him otherwise, "No-one really anyway shouldn't we…"

Then all the lights went out leaving the crew in complete darkness.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the ship Sulu and Chekov were looking for Charlie.

"Where could he have gone?" Chekov asked panicking.

"I don't know Chekov but us walking around in the dark isn't going to help. You know that it's easier to find someone if one party stops moving and I highly doubt Charlie will be the one to stop."

"Well I guess you're right but I feel kind of helpless."

"Then let's retrace our steps and try and work out where Charlie went."

Chekov laughed, "You make it sound like we've lost our keys rather than a person.

Sulu smiled wryly, "That's because it's kind of like that, you know when you leave your keys somewhere then when you need them they're never where you left him…. them.

Charlie just watched this exchange from the darkness; those two had a long way to go.

Back on the bridge something else was happening entirely, Spock felt a soft hand touch his arm and he stared into the darkness to find out who said hand belonged to.

"Spock is that you?" Came the captain's whisper from beside Spock.

"Yes captain, it is me. Are you harmed?" Spock answered as Jim's fingers unconsciously stroked the first officer's arm.

"I'm good. You?"

Spock allowed a small unseen smile slip onto his mouth, "I'm am also uninjured."

"Good,good…."

The conversation came to a grinding halt as Jim tightened his grip around Spock's arm.

"Captain is there something bothering you?" Spock asked able to tell what Jim was thinking without even looking at him.

"No….well kind of, I mean, what was it that Charlie said in the brig that upset you?"

Spock looked away from the spot he thought Jim was standing, "I was not upset, I was merely-"

"-Spock enough of that I'm Vulcan I don't feel emotion crap, I just want to know why you ran out."

"Captain, I am Vulcan and we do not act rashly due to emotion if that is the "crap" that you are speaking of. I also would like to inform you that I did not run out I simply-"

"-Spock!" Jim interrupted loudly; the bridge ,who had been communicating in hushed voices, was now in complete silence.

"Captain?"

"Just tell me and stop avoiding my questions you-"

"Scotty to the bridge. Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, what happened?" Jim replied then seeing that Spock was trying to get away mouthed "We'll talk about this later."

"Well that's the problem captain we're not quite sure. There was a surge of energy that overloaded the circuit board but we don't know where it came from. There no unfamiliar readings, it looks like the energy just came from nowhere. It's okay though because my baby wasn't hurt so we'll be back online soon."

Jim sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let that little brat out of the brig!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You think this is Charlie's doing?"

Jim looked at Spock , "Who else could it be? We don't know anybody else on this ship with the technology to create that much energy."

"Yes, I suppose you are right captain. What do you propose we do?"

"Well first I'm going to find him but what I'm going to do after that I don't know."

"Captain I don't think what you going to do is wise. I suggest you calm down before you do something illogical."

"Illogical?" Jim laughed humourlessly, "I'm way past illogical."

From around the corner Charlie gulped, his self-proclaimed genius plan may not have been the best idea to get Jim and Spock closer.

"I'm going to lock that kid up and throw away the key!"

Maybe not the best idea at all.


End file.
